


Falling in Love (and Ditches)

by toomuchdiscourse (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/toomuchdiscourse
Summary: Prompt: Falling in love. Literally. They meet by falling into a ditch together.Aaron, kicked out of the dorm for the evening, goes wandering, looking for an adventure. He finds one, sort of.





	

Aaron, young teenage prodigy of Princeton college, was miserable. In all his dreams of working hard and going to college early and continuing to learn, he'd never considered how lonely it would be. Aaron was a loner by nature, he had thought once- he didn't need to make friends. Then came James Madison, his roommate. He was great, except when his boyfriend Thomas was over, then he had no time for Aaron at all. 

The worst part was that he couldn't even be mad about getting kicked out of the dorm room for the evening. Aaron had offered as soon as Thomas had arrived with the full-on bedroom eyes. He'd gathered a few things, and decided to find something to do. 

That something ended up being: taking a bus just out of the city and walking down a country road, out of some vague notion of adventure. Aaron kicked a pebble down the road- proper adventures were supposed to involve surprises and new friends and maybe even handsome strangers to date afterwords. This was less an adventure and more an introspection of Aaron's painful lack of social skills; and the resulting nonexistence of other friends.

Aaron was so down that he didn't hear the telltale crunching noise of bicycle wheels on gravel. He did, however, hear the sudden shout, but by then it was too late. Something hard slammed into him with what felt like the force of a speeding truck. Aaron went flying, or perhaps tumbling. His shoulder slammed into grass covered earth, but he kept rolling. Something heavy smacked solidly into his back. 

Aaron squeezed his eyes shut. For a moment, he did nothing but breathe, listen to his panicked, fluttering heart, and try to register what happened. 

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry!” Aaron started at the voice, full of concern. The thing that had landed on him shifted- a person. “Are you okay?”

Aaron opened his eyes. Standing over him, all too close, was a lanky person around Aaron's age, bushy hair tied back tightly. Feathery lashes framed widened, worried eyes. A light flush graced fine cheekbones. They were gorgeous, and they were focused entirely on Aaron. 

“I-I'm fine,” Aaron cursed his stutter and the sudden heat in his face. “Are you okay?” 

The other child frowned. “Why would you be concerned over me? I hit you with my bike!” They had a thick french accent. It was as lovely as they were. Aaron was star struck. “Thankfully, it went in the other direction, I believe. Are you sure you aren't hurt?”

Numbly, Aaron shook his head. “No, it's fine.” Carefully, he shifted into a position to stand, only to wince at the movement of his shoulder.

“You're not fine at all! You arm's bleeding! And your knee!” The stranger gingerly rested a finger on Aaron's elbow, peering in for a closer look. Aaron glanced over as well- his shoulder was good and skinned, covered in little pieces of gravel. The side of his knee was in a similar state. 

“It's okay,” Aaron found himself saying, even though he should maybe be annoyed. “I should have moved. And it's time I head back home, anyways.” It actually wasn't- there was no way Thomas would be done with James yet, grossly enough. 

The stranger yelped and grabbed Aaron's wrist suddenly, as if he were about to run off. “No, let me give you first aid, at least! My house isn't far, I insist!” 

“Um,” Aaron mumbled. The strange, beautiful person was nearly holding his hand. 

“Oh, right! You wouldn't want to go to a strangers house, of course. My name's Lafayette! Well, it's Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, actually, but that's a little long.” They smiled sweetly, as if laughing at themself. 

Aaron digested the name for a moment, before realizing that this was the part where he returned the favour. “A-Aaron Burr. Nice to meet you.” 

Lafayette's smile turned ecstatic, full of teeth and life. “Nice to meet you too, even though I ran you over. Now let me help you clean up! I'll come back for the bike later.” Lafayette's hand shifted from Aaron's wrist to his actual hand, gently leading him up the ditch they had fell down. 

Aaron felt like he could combust, but that was silly. Lafayette was beautiful and Aaron was definitely crushing-at-first-sight, but they were just being kind. Even if they liked boys, Lafayette could certainly do better than the random awkward kid they accidentally hurt.

“-and hey, after you get cleaned up, I can show you around the house!” Lafayette was chatting idly, swinging their hands together. “You know, Aaron, I think I've fallen for you- in more than one way!” Their grin shifted into something undeniably flirty. 

Aaron's heart stuttered in its tracks. Apparently, he'd gotten a proper adventure after all.


End file.
